Monopolio
Un monopolio es una empresa que es el único vendedor de un bien o un servicio.Stigler, George J. «Monopoly». The Concise Encyclopedia of Economics (en inglés estadounidense). Consultado el 2018-12-01. Definiciones A pesar del hecho de que los problemas de monopolio ocupan una enorme cantidad de escritos económicos, existe poca o nula claridad de definiciones. De hecho, hay una enorme vaguedad y confusión sobre el tema. Un estado de cosas en las que el monopoloista, ya sea un individuo o un grupo de individuos, controla exclusivamente una de las condiciones vitales de la supervivencia humana. Tal monopolista tiene el poder de matar de hambre a todos aquellos que no obedecen sus órdenes. Un estado socialista que abarque el mundo ejercería un monopolio tan absoluto y total; Tendría el poder de aplastar a sus oponentes al matarlos de hambre. Según Ludwig von Mises, este tipo de monopolio "no tiene ninguna referencia a una economía de mercado".Mises, Ludwig von. (2015-11-06). Acción Humana: Tratado de economía, 11º Edición. Unión Editorial. ISBN 9788472096707. Consultado el 2018-12-01. "El monopolio existe cuando una empresa tiene control sobre su precio". Las empresas nunca tienen control sobre sus precios, porque cada intercambio es una transacción voluntaria sujeta a las fuerzas del mercado. Cualquier hombre puede establecer cualquier precio que quiera por cualquier cantidad de un bien que venda; la pregunta es si él puede encontrar compradores a ese precio. Todos los productores tienen control absoluto sobre la cantidad que producen y el precio que intentan obtener; y absoluto control sobre la transacción de precio y cantidad que finalmente se lleva a cabo. "El único vendedor de un bien dado". Significa que, siempre que haya alguna diferenciación entre los productos individuales, el productor y vendedor individual es un "monopolista". John Jones, abogado, es un "monopolista" de los servicios legales de John Jones; Tom Williams, médico, es un "monopolista" de sus propios servicios médicos únicos, etc. El propietario del Empire State Building es un "monopolista" de los servicios de alquiler en su edificio. Esta definición, por lo tanto, etiqueta todas las distinciones de los consumidores entre productos individuales como el establecimiento de "monopolios". Mises señala: "Excepto por ciertas materias primas, alimentos y otros productos básicos, el monopolio está en todas partes en el mercado". Sin embargo, también señala que esto no necesariamente da lugar a un precio de monopolio; aunque "bajo la ley de derechos de autor, todos los rimeros disfrutan de un monopolio en la venta de su poesía... puede suceder que no se pueda pagar ningún precio por sus cosas y que sus libros solo puedan venderse al valor de su papel de desecho". Sólo los consumidores pueden determinar qué es un bien individual. No hay manera de determinar esto externamente. Un monopolio es una concesión de privilegio especial por parte del Estado, que reserva una determinada área de producción a un individuo o grupo en particular. Esta definición de monopolio se remonta al derecho consuetudinario y adquirió gran importancia política en Inglaterra durante los siglos XVI y XVII, cuando tuvo lugar una lucha histórica entre los libertarios y la Corona sobre el tema del monopolio en oposición a la libertad de producción y empresa. Bajo esta definición del término, no es sorprendente que el "monopolio" asumiera connotaciones de interés siniestro y tiranía en la mente pública. Las enormes restricciones a la producción y el comercio, así como el establecimiento por parte del Estado de una casta de favoritos del monopolio, fueron objeto de fuertes ataques durante varios siglos. Este tipo de monopolio nunca puede surgir en un mercado libre, sin la interferencia del Estado. En la economía libre, entonces, según esta definición, no puede haber un "problema de monopolio". Restricción de la producción Los productores restringen la producción cada vez que descubren una curva de demanda inelástica, lo que significa que pueden producir menos y pedir un precio más alto. Esto significa que es posible que el productor simplemente haya identificado erróneamente la cantidad adecuada de producción en sus cálculos iniciales, y ahora la restricción es simplemente una corrección de sus errores de cálculo. No hay nada intrínsecamente inmoral o incorrecto en pedir un precio más alto y producir menos. De hecho, es lo que hacen todos los productores. Los consumidores no tienen derecho a una cierta cantidad de bienes, y el productor todavía está sujeto a las fuerzas del mercado. No puede seguir subiendo el precio sin hacer que la curva de demanda sea elástica. Todo el concepto de "restringir la producción" es una falacia cuando se aplica al mercado libre. En el mundo real de recursos escasos en relación con posibles fines, toda la producción implica la elección y la asignación de factores para servir a los fines mejor valorados. En resumen, la producción de cualquier producto está necesariamente siempre "restringida". Dicha "restricción" se deriva simplemente de la escasez universal de factores y de la utilidad marginal decreciente de cualquier producto. Pero entonces es absurdo hablar de "restricción" en absoluto.Rothbard, Murray N. Hombre, Economía y Estado: Tratado sobre principios de economía: 1. (Edición: 1º edición). Unión Editorial. ISBN 9788472095557. Consultado el 2018-12-01. Es probable que un empresario con poca preferencia por el tiempo "aguante su tiempo" y no se deje apresurar en ventas prematuras; Su patrón óptimo de ventas requerirá "retener" productos del mercado ahora, y vender más y más a medida que pasa el tiempo. Él también se beneficia financieramente de su patrón de "retención" de intercambios, ya que sus ventas subsiguientes valen relativamente más para él que para la persona con preferencia por el tiempo alto, ya que descuenta el futuro con menos fuerza. La conservación es otra razón más para vender menos de un recurso natural del que podría venderse. El propietario que está motivado a conservar su recurso se negará a venderlo todo en el período presente. Él "retendrá" algo de eso. El propietario no intenta maximizar sus ventas en el período presente; más bien, trata de maximizar su retorno durante todo el período durante el cual se vende el bien. Solo lo venderá de inmediato si calcula que este es el mejor método para maximizar su beneficio. Es imposible distinguir la motivación conservacionista para retener la venta de recursos del "monopolista" (si existe tal cosa). Un deseo de ocio puede dar lugar a un resultado similar. Muhammad Ali puede elegir pelear solo tres veces al año, aunque sin duda podría contratar 52 combates en un año, o incluso más, si estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo. Ahora, una razón para este comportamiento podría ser un intento vicioso En parte para "desafiar las órdenes de los consumidores para su propia ventaja", para "infringir (sobre) la supremacía de los consumidores y la democracia del mercado", y para "desafiar la supremacía de los consumidores y sustituir los intereses privados del monopolista por los del público ". Pero otra explicación, mucho más plausible, es que Ali no peleará 52 veces al año porque comenzará a sentirse muy cansado y probablemente comenzará a perder. Otra posibilidad, una muy fuerte, es que Ali tiene un gusto por el ocio y, al ganar tanto dinero de sus hazañas en el ringside, puede darse el lujo de ceder ante este gusto. Otra explicación alternativa para la "retención monopolística" es que los productores también son consumidores y pueden obtener placer de una menor producción. Un propietario de bosques puede negarse a cortarlos, no por un deseo de rechazar el "uso de un recurso escaso en la mayor medida posible compatible con el patrón de los gustos de otros consumidores de madera en el mercado", sino porque disfruta de la vista de un bosque virgen.Block, Walter. "Austrian Monopoly Theory — A Critique". Journal of Libertarian Studies, Vol. 1. No. 4, pp. 271-279. Consultado 01-12-2018. Monopolio natural Un "monopolio natural", o "utilidad pública" ocurre cuando la competencia deja de ser factible. Este concepto tiene los siguientes problemas: * No hay manera de determinar cuántas firmas deberían estar en una industria determinada. Podría ser verdad que sólo una es posible. * Tampoco es posible determinar si la empresa está cobrando un precio de monopolio. * No hay motivos racionales para separar los "servicios públicos" de otras esferas del mercado. La historia del llamado concepto de utilidad pública es que las "utilidades" de fines del siglo XIX y principios del siglo XX compitieron vigorosamente y, como todas las demás industrias, no les gustaba la competencia. Primero aseguraron los monopolios aprobados por el gobierno y luego, con la ayuda de algunos economistas influyentes, construyeron una racionalización ex post para su poder de monopolio. La profesión económica llegó a abrazar la teoría del monopolio natural después de la década de 1920, cuando adoptó una teoría de la competencia más o menos ingeniosa que categorizaba a las industrias en términos de rendimientos a escala constantes, decrecientes y crecientes (costos totales promedio decrecientes). De acuerdo con esta forma de pensar, las relaciones de ingeniería determinan la estructura del mercado y, en consecuencia, la competitividad. Sin embargo, la existencia de economías de escala no requiere de ninguna manera ni monopolio ni precios de monopolio.DiLorenzo, Thomas J. "The Myth of Natural Monopoly". The Review of Austrian Economics, Vol. 9, No. 2 (1996). Consultado el 01-12-2018. Ejemplos prácticos Según la teoría del monopolio natural, la competencia no puede persistir en la industria de servicios eléctricos. La teoría del monopolio natural fracasa en todos los aspectos: La competencia existe y persiste durante décadas en decenas de ciudades de los EE. UU., Las guerras de precios no son "serias" y existe un mejor servicio al consumidor y precios más bajos con la competencia. Los propios consumidores prefieren la competencia al monopolio regulado y han obtenido beneficios sustanciales de la competencia, en comparación con las ciudades donde existen monopolios de servicios eléctricos. Contrariamente a la teoría del monopolio natural, los costos son en realidad más bajos donde hay dos empresas operando. Se dijo que el servicio telefónico era un ejemplo "clásico" de falla del mercado y que la regulación gubernamental en el "interés público" era necesaria. Pero no había nada "natural" en el monopolio telefónico que disfrutaba AT&T durante tantas décadas; Fue puramente una creación de la intervención del gobierno. Una vez que las patentes iniciales de AT&T expiraron en 1893, surgieron docenas de competidores. Para fines de 1894, más de 80 nuevos competidores independientes ya habían conseguido el 5 por ciento de la cuota de mercado total. Para 1907, los competidores de AT&T habían capturado el 51 por ciento del mercado telefónico y los precios estaban siendo fuertemente reducidos por la competencia. Además, no había evidencia de economías de escala y las barreras de entrada eran casi inexistentes. Los políticos comenzaron a denunciar la competencia como "duplicativa", "destructiva" y "derrochadora", y se pagó a varios economistas para que asistieran a audiencias en el Congreso en las que declararon sombríamente que la telefonía era un monopolio natural. "No hay nada que ganar con la competencia en el negocio telefónico local", concluyó una audiencia en el Congreso. La cruzada para crear una industria telefónica monopólica por orden del gobierno finalmente tuvo éxito cuando el gobierno federal utilizó la Primera Guerra Mundial como una excusa para nacionalizar la industria en 1918. AT&T todavía operaba su sistema telefónico, pero estaba controlada por una comisión gubernamental encabezada por el Director de Correos. General. Como tantos otros casos de regulación gubernamental, AT&T capturó rápidamenteLos reguladores y utilizan el aparato regulador para eliminar a sus competidores. "Para 1925, no solo prácticamente todos los estados habían establecido pautas estrictas de regulación de tarifas, sino que la competencia telefónica local estaba desalentada o estaba explícitamente prohibida en muchas de esas jurisdicciones. La desaparición completa de la competencia en la industria fue provocada por las siguientes fuerzas: políticas de licencias de exclusión; monopolios protegidos de "portadores dominantes"; ingresos garantizados o compañías telefónicas reguladas; la política gubernamental obligatoria de "derecho a telefonía universal", que exigía que un solo proveedor ejecutara más fácilmente los mandatos reglamentarios; y regulación de tarifas diseñada para lograr el objetivo socialista de "servicio universal".Thierer, Adam D. "Unnatural Monopoly: Critical Moments in the Development of the Bell System Monopoly". Cato Journal, Volumen 14, Número 2, Otoño de 1994. Consultado el 1-12-2018. Referencias Bibliografía * Block, Walter (1977). "Austrian Monopoly: A Critique". Journal of Libertarian Studies 1 (4): 271-280. * DiLorenzo, Thomas J. (1996). "The Myth of Natural Monopoly". The Review of Austrian Economics 9 (2): 43-58. doi:10.1007/BF01103329. * Machlup, Fritz (1952). The Political Economy of Monopoly: Business, Labor and Government Policies. Baltimore: The Johns Hopkins Press. * Stigler, George J. (2007). "Monopoly". In Henderson, David R.. The Concise Encyclopedia of Economics. Indianapolis, Indiana: Liberty Fund. pp. 363-366. ISBN 9780865976658. Enlaces externos * Monopolio via Wikipedia. * Monopoly, en The Library of Economics and Liberty. * "The Development of the Theory of Monopoly Price: From Carl Menger to Vernon Mund". Por Joseph T. Salerno, Septiembre de 2003. * "Fear of Monopoly". Por Brad Edmons, Marzo de 2001. * "What's Wrong with Monopoly (the game)?". Por Benjamin Powell, Febrero de 2004. * "The Question of the Cable Monopoly". Por D.W. MacKenzie, Agosto de 2003. * "Monopoly and Competition in Money". Por James Rolph Edwards, 1980. * "The Myth of Natural Monopoly". Por Thomas Dilorenzo, Mayo de 2011. * "Monopoly, Competition and Antitrust". Vídeo de Thomas DiLorenzo, 2011. * "Monopoly and Competition". Vídeo/audio de Murray Rothbard, 1986. * "The Misplaced Fear of 'Monopoly'". Por Thomas E. Woods Jr., Febrero de 2013. * "Monopoly Through Austrian Lenses". Por Jonathan Newman, Junio de 2013. * "Five Ways to Create a Monopoly". Por Brian LaSorsa, Octubre de 2013. Categoría:Conceptos Categoría:Economía Categoría:Capitalismo